Many robotic systems utilize robotic x, y tables or gantries. Often, the robotic system is driven in the x direction by a first motor or actuator, and driven in an orthogonal, or y, direction by a second motor or actuator. Typically, such robotic systems include encoders or position sensors that sense movement in the x and y directions for closed-loop feedback of the associated drive motors. In this sense, the robotic system is movable in a closed-loop feedback control system in both x and y axis in order to perform a given function.
Providing a robotic x, y system, with enhanced position measurement precision would allow for finer motion control in such applications.